Eclipsefur's Destiny: Final
'Chapter 1: Dark Forest Fighting' Eclipsefur awoke into the familiar dark, misty forest that was her second home. "Good battle yesterday. You fought well," Hawkfrost's familiar voice said, and the dark tabby tom stepped from the shadows. "Thank you," Eclipsefur mewed, dipping her head in respect to her mentor. She had to stop herself from quivering with excitement every night because she was so excited about what moves Hawkfrost would teach her. "So. Ready to do some Big Team Battle?" Hawkfrost asked, curling his tail in delight at his favorite game. "Big Team Battle?" Eclipsefur cocked her head. "You will be put on teams of 8 and forced to fight against each other in a bramble pit. It's quite fun, actually," her mentor replied. "Okay, sounds fun! Who's all going?" "Everybody, it's a fight night for everybody," Hawkfrost mewed, suddenly taking off into the shadows. Eclipsefur raced after him, some of her golden tabby fur getting caught on thorns. She came to a halt at the dip in the ground. Thick brambles surrounded it, except for the entrance, which was a slight opening in the front. Cats crowded around, and two teams were already in the pit. Eclipsefur felt nasuea for a moment. "Come meet your team," Hawkfrost beckoned with his tail. Cats were yowling from the crowd, and some were even clawing each other just to get a look at the bloody fight. Eclipsefur was led around to the other side and some recognizable cats were there, excellent fighters. Only there was one who concerned her, Breezepelt. Thistleclaw, Sparrowfeather, Hollowpaw, Icewing, Redwillow and Shredtail and Breezepelt were on her team. "Where will you be?" Eclipsefur asked. Her amber eyes were shining now, this was going to be great! Being able to show her battle skills in front of every Dark Forest warrior, including Tigerstar and Brokenstar! "Don't worry, I'll be waiting right here. Come back to me first when you're done," Hawkfrost said. Eclipsefur nodded and padded into the pit as the other teams finished, leaving a bloody trail as they left. "Nervous?" Breezepelt asked, padding beside Eclipsefur. Why is this flea-pelt talking to me? "No, are you?" "Yes," Breezepelt admitted. "Why?" Eclipsefur asked, the black tom was never scared, not even of leading his own rebellion against another clan. "Because I have kits to take care of now. WindClan expects me to be the one always with them since they have no mother in our clan," Breezepelt said. "You're just rubbing that in my face aren't you?" Eclipsefur growled. Breezepelt had a slight sneer on his face. "Fight!" Brokenstar's yowl rang through the dark forest. Eclipsefur leaped at her nearest enemy, Darkstripe. The slender tabby tom easily slipped through Eclipsefur's claws, but not without shedding some fur first. He twisted and knocked her to the ground. Eclipsefur but up her hindclaws just as Darkstripe leaped towards her. He went tumbling to the other side and over by Sparrowfeather. Eclipsefur jumped to Hollowpaw's side, helping the RiverClan apprentice with Antpelt. She scored her claws down his face and Hollowpaw gave her a nod of thanks for giving him a moment to recover. Teeth bit down into Eclipsefur's tail and she whipped around to see Clawface. She wrenched away, leaving teeth trail marks down her tail and slashed at his chest. "You're going to regret doing that!" Clawface hissed, bowling Eclipsefur over. He ran his claws down her spine and Eclipsefur bit down on her tongue to keep from yowling in pain. She rolled onto the ground and crushed the brown tom underneath her. She then raked her claws down his soft stomach, leaving him lying there with blood running from his wounds. "I don't think I regret it, furball!" Eclipsefur called over her shoulder. Snowtuft charged at Eclipsefur, leaving Redwillow on the bloody ground. She hissed at him and lashed out with her claws, leaving a clean cut on his cheek. Snowtuft growled and launched himself at Eclipsefur, dragging his claws down her shoulder. Eclipsefur ignored the searing pain and twisted around to bite down on his throat. "Let go!" Snowtuft's bubbly voice yowled. Eclipsefur shoved him down onto the ground. Before she could attack anyone else, Brokenstar called out, "Stop!" Only then did Eclipsefur get a glimpse at the battle pit. It almost made her shudder. Bodies from both teams lay on the ground in a pool of blood, dead or alive, she didn't know. Blood stained every corner, and tufts of fur flew around. "Darkstripe, your team fought hard, but I have to give Thistleclaw's team the win. They had confidence in themselves and didn't give up," Brokenstar announced. Some cats in the crowd hissed in anger, apparently they were wanting Darkstripe's team to win. "Good job, Eclipsefur," Hawkfrost praised, flicking her bloodied shoulder with his tail, "Nasty wound you got there. In time, it'll be a scar you've earned." "Thank you. You taught me how to fight, and I put those skills to the test," Eclipsefur said. "I saw that. You're not bad for a newly-made warrior, you know?" Hawkfrost mewed. "Good fight, Eclipsefur," Hollowpaw mewed, limping away. She nodded to the RiverClan apprentice. "Time you wake up, it's going to be dawn soon," Hawkfrost mewed, staring off into the distance, knowing he would never seen the sunshine or the stars again. Just empty dark forest that is limited to StarClan's borders. "Okay. Bye," Eclipsefur mewed, dipping her head in goodbye. Breezepelt brushed past her on his way to leaving. She turned, about to claw him, but saw that he was wounded enough. She walked off to a secluded area and closed her eyes, waking in the real world. Just great! I'm all bloody and cut up, what will my clanmates think? She began to lick some blood off and groom her ruffled fur. "What happened to you?" Millie's voice asked. Eclipsefur turned her head and saw the former kittypet watching her. "Nothing. Probably just a thorn," Eclipsefur lied. "No it wasn't. I've been watching you for a while twitch and unsheathe your claws in your sleep. What's really going on, Eclipsefur?" Millie mewed. How come Graystripe had to bring a cat that so observant back home with him? A kittypet at that! "I don't know. I keep having dreams about hunting mice, that's it," Eclipsefur lied again. "I didn't know you snarled and hissed at your prey before catching it..." Millie said sarcastically. "Whatever! Get out of my business, stupid kittypet!" Eclispefur growled. The tabby she-cat looked offended, and laid her head back down to sleep the remained of dawn. "Is the dawn patrol out already?" Eclipsefur asked Ivypool, who was began to get up from her nest. "Yeah. Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Stoneclaw, Cinderheart and Rosepetal went" Ivypool answered, careful not to walk over Graystripe's tail as she walked out. "Can I talk to you?" Ivypool asked. Eclipsefur nodded. "Okay, meet me by the lake soon," Ivypool said, and the gray and white tabby she-cat raced off, nodding to Thornclaw who was on guard. "Talk to me about what?" Eclipsefur asked herself under her breath. She followed Ivypool out and raced through the forest until she felt sandy ground beneath her paws. "Okay. What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked Ivypool. "I saw you, in the Dark Forest," she mewed. "What?! No you didn't, I don't train there," Eclipsefur lied for the third time. "I did see you, and yes you do train there. I saw you talk with Breezepelt as you walked into the pit. And you were with Hawkfrost, he's your mentor right?" Ivypool said. "Yes. But you don't have any business watching me in the Dark Forest!" Eclipsefur hissed. "Actually I do. I spy for your father and Jayfeather to tell them what the Dark Forest is planning," Ivypool admitted. "If you tell them about me, I will kill you!" Eclipsefur spat, the fur along her spine raising. "Oh don't worry," Ivypool said slyly, "I won't tell them anything!" she growled as she walked away. Chapter 2: First Apprentice! "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar's call echoed through the dawn ThunderClan camp. Eclipsefur blinked her eyes open, and stood from her nest. She winced at her wounds from the Dark Forest fights the other night, but she continued walking to the Highledge. Dovewing's kits, Rockkit, Smokekit, Nightkit, Tigerkit and Dustykit were bouncing excitedly around the Highledge. Must be their apprentice's ceremony... "Rockkit, Smokekit, Nightkit, Tigerkit and Dustykit, you have reached the age of 6 moons and it's time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rockpaw, Smokepaw, Nightpaw, Tigerpaw and Dustypaw," Firestar announced. "Rockpaw, your mentor will be Graystripe. Graystripe, in all your other apprentices, you have taught them well and I hope you do the same with Rockpaw," Graystripe walked forward and rubbed noses with Rockpaw. "Smokepaw, your mentor will be Leafpool. Leafpool, since you retired from your duty as a Medicine Cat, you have learned the skills of a warrior and I hope you pass them on to your apprentice," "Nightpaw, your mentor will be Brightheart. Brightheart you excel as a warrior even though you are missing an eye, and your skills for that could be useful for Nightpaw. Train him well," "Tigerpaw, fierce little warrior, your mentor will be Eclipsefur. Eclipsefur, you are relatively young to have an apprentice, but you are mature and have are an excellent fighter, and the only one that can handle her personality. Tigerpaw will learn a lot from you," Me?! Eclipsefur bounded up to the dark tabby she-cat and rubbed noses with her new apprentice. "I'll respect you and listen to you, I promise!" Tigerpaw mewed. "Dustypaw, your mentor will be Redflame. Redflame, you're skilled with developing battle plans and fighting them. You're almost at the age to have an apprentice, but you deserve one now. I commend you Dustypaw for your hard work," Firestar mewed. "Rockpaw! Smokepaw! Nightpaw! Tigerpaw! Dustypaw!" "What's first?" Tigerpaw asked, bouncing around Eclipsefur. She glanced at her parents Dovewing and Bumblestripe, who looked filled with pride. "I'll train you your first move. How about that?" Eclipsefur asked. "Train already? Don't mentors normally show apprentices the territory first?" Tigerpaw stopped, looking confused. "Would you rather do that instead?" Eclipsefur mewed, a little stern. "No! I'll leave that to my brothers and sister!" Tigerpaw yowled. "Actually, just your brothers. Me and Dustypaw are going training," Redflame mewed, walking up behind Eclipsefur. Dustypaw's amber eyes were shining as she stood beside her mentor. "Okay. Well come on," Eclipsefur led the way out of camp and into the Clearing where apprentices trained. Now that she looked at Tigerpaw and Dustypaw, they both resembled, the same dark tabby pelt and amber eyes, only Dustypaw had a white underbelly. Why were their brothers gray and gray tabby like Dovewing and Bumblestripe? Tigerpaw and Dustypaw resembled a few cats Eclipsefur knew- Tigerstar, Tigerheart, Leaftail and Hawkfrost. Eclipsefur shrugged the thought of them having different fathers off. "Okay, the first move is the leap-and-twist-" Eclipsefur was interrupted by Redflame. "That's a little complicated, don't you think? More for advanced apprentices," How would he know? That's a Dark Forest move! "Then it'll make them good apprentices before they're a moon into it," Eclipsefur snapped, "This is how you do it," She leaped into the air, twisting before she landed on Redflame and digging her paws into his shoulders. "Hey!" he hissed playfully. "Gotta use somebody as an example," Eclipsefur shrugged. "Try it!" she commanded Tigerpaw. The dark tabby apprentice leaped into the air with perfect balance, but failed to twist correctly and landed awkwardly, rolling onto the ground. "Almost. Keep your tail out straight, not in so that way you can keep your balance," Eclipsefur mewed. "Okay." Tigerpaw tried again, almost perfecting it, but still landing a bit awkwardly. Redflame moved off to the side to work with Dustypaw while Eclipsefur and Tigerpaw worked together. "Keep going until I say stop," Eclipsefur mewed, and sat down to watch her apprentice train. "Stop!" she mewed after Tigerpaw had tried again a few more times. "That was perfect! But remember to bend her legs a bit that way you don't land awkwardly on your enemy where your legs are real straight and you slide off," "Okay. That's what I thought but you didn't say anything...." Tigerpaw trail off, "Hey a feather!" she mewed excitedly. She pounced on it and pinned it to the ground. Never seen a feather before? "Okay...Now let's try....Front Paw Slash," Eclipsefur mewed. This was a regular move that Squirrelflight taught her. She lashed out her forepaw as quick as possible and retracted it the same way, then ducked her head soon after to avoid an invisible enemy blow. "Now you try on me, and don't be afraid to use your claws," Eclipsefur mewed. She saw Redflame glance back at her and his ear flicked, but she thought nothing of it. "Are you sure I can use my claws? Or is this a test?" Tigerpaw asked. "A test? No! Just do as I say and you'll be fine," Eclipsefur reassured. Tigerpaw flashed out her claws, striking her mentor on the chest, careful not to make a deep wound. Then Eclipsefur lashed out at her, but Tigerpaw was quick enough to duck her head to avoid a fatal blow. "Good! Good!" Eclipsefur praised, "Redflame, would you mind me using Dustypaw for a moment?" "No, go ahead," Redflame answered, sending Dustypaw over. "What's up?" Dustypaw asked her sister. "Eclipsefur just taught me this awesome move! It's called the....Leap and twist!" Tigerpaw mewed. "Correct. Now I want you to put whatever moves you've learned in this short amount of time you've had into a mock fight. Got it? Claws!" Eclipsefur mewed. "Claws? Eclipsefur, are you kidding me? When have you ever told kits to use claws during training?" Redflame growled. "We're apprentices, not kits!" Dustypaw yowled. "I know," Redflame mewed more gently, touching the apprentice's flank with his tail. "Redflame, if you would use your head, you'd see it makes them more stronger when they use their claws in training. In real battles, warriors don't keep their claws sheathed!" Eclipsefur snapped. "I didn't know you had this side of you, Eclipsefur. I thought you were someone else. Not a cat that makes kits use claws in training, and I especially didn't know you were one with the Dark Forest!" Redflame snarled. "What are you talking about? Can we just train and get this over with?" Eclipsefur sighed. "Millie told me. I used to like you, Eclipsefur. But I've never seen this evil side, one that hisses at everybody and loves violence," Redflame growled lowly. "Come on Dustypaw, training is over," Redflame grumbled, beckoning to his apprentice. "Bye..." Tigerpaw mewed. Her sister just nodded and followed Redflame into the forest. Everyone knows! Redflame said he liked me....What is that supposed to mean? "Okay well that looks like all for today, I guess. Come on," Eclipsefur mewed. She walked into the forest with Tigerpaw at her side. The dark tabby she-cat was skipping around and bouncing on leaves. "Frog!" she yowled. Eclipsefur turned her head to see her apprentice pounce on a leaping frog and dig her claws into it. "Eww! You're actually going to bring that to the clan? By the way, nice hunting skills even though I haven't taught you any!" Eclipsefur mewed, wrinkling her face in disgust. "I don't know. I guess I'll eat it since the clan won't...Can I?" Tigerpaw asked. "Only ShadowClan eats lizards and frogs...But go ahead," Eclipsefur answered. She could hear Tigerpaw chewing as they walked by. "What's that smell?" Tigerpaw asked, her mouth full. Eclipsefur sniffed the air. "Fox!" Chapter 3: Fox!! A ginger head with a long, narrow muzzle peeked out from around the corner and it snarled at the two cats. "What do I do?" Tigerpaw asked nervously, beginning to back away. "Go to camp, now!" Eclipsefur hissed, she crouched down, ready to strike at any moment. "What about you?" Tigerpaw asked. "Just go!" Tigerpaw ran away from sight and Eclipsefur hissed at the fox, hoping to intimidate it a little. Remember this fight is for your clan...Your clan above everything else...Protect and fight for it! Hawkfrost's voice said in Eclipsefur's head. She leaped at it, hoping the fox wouldn't get the best luck. She scored her claws down it's face, but it didn't seem to notice and it snapped at her throat. "Going to have to do better than that, fox-dung!" Eclipsefur hissed, leaping onto it's back and biting into it's ear. It gave a whine and began to thrash around, trying to knock Eclipsefur off. "Eclipsefur!" a voice called. Redflame, Crowtalon, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight and Lionblaze appeared around the corner. Thank you! Brambleclaw and Lionblaze launched themselves onto the fox while the rest attacked from the ground. Eclipsefur was thrown off and hit a tree. Stars danced around her head and the impact was so hard she was numb. ---- "That was quite a hit you took!" Jayfeather mewed. "Huh?" Eclipsefur mewed stupidly. "The fox?" The medicine cat said. "Right," Eclipsefur mewed, shaking the wet moss from her head. "Yay you're better!" Tigerpaw yowled bounding to her mentor, "When do we train again?" "Actually, Tigerpaw, Berrynose has been assigned to be your temporary mentor," Firestar said, padding into the medicine den. "What? Berrynose? Okay..." Tigerpaw said, tail drooping. "Yes. Eclipsefur, you're going to rest here for about three or four days until you get rid of the light-headedness." Jayfeather said firmly. Three days?! Jayfeather, I have training to do with Hawkfrost! Chapter 4: KITS!!! Five days had passed since the incident with the fox and Eclipsefur was back on her paws. "You missed my apprentice ceremony, Eclipsefur!" Whitekit mewed, Icecloud and Mousewhisker's daughter. "Oh did I, White''paw''? Did your brothers have theirs too? Who's your mentor?" Eclipsefur asked. "Jayfeather! I'm the medicine cat apprentice! Volepaw's mentor is Spiderleg, and Stormpaw's mentor is Brackenfur," Whitepaw answered. "Oooh Jayfeather is your mentor? Better do what he says or he'll claw you with his tongue!" Eclipsefur said sarcastically. She padded into camp, Ivypool, Millie and Redflame casting glances at her. "We need to talk," Redflame mewed. "Talk? About what?" Eclipsefur asked. I've had too many 'talks' lately! "Just follow me," Redflame rolled his green eyes. Eclipsefur followed him all the way to the clearing. She sat down beside him. "So what's this about?" Eclipsefur mewed. "Have you been hunting and eating food in secret without taking it to the clan?" Redflame asked. "What's so secret about this conversation?! And by the way, no I don't do that, my loyalty is only to the clan, not me!" Eclipsefur hissed. "Nothing that was test. I want to know the truth," Redflame mewed calmy, staring straight into Eclipsefur's eyes. "What truth?" she growled, jumping to her paws. Her amber eyes were blazing. "About why your stomach is so swollen," Redflame said. Swollen?! What is he talking about? Eclipsefur looked at her stomach, I am swollen! What? She started panicking, her fur beginning to ruffle. "Who's are they?" Redflame asked. "Who's are they?! Well I wish I knew myself or I would tell you!" Eclipsefur growled. Her tail was lashing furiously. How was she expecting kits? And for how long? "I think I know," Redflame mewed, "They're mine!" "How do you know?" Eclipsefur snapped. "Because I used to like you, remember?" he said. "Right..." Kits? How come this happened? I don't even like Redflame! "You need to tell Jayfeather and the clan," Redflame mewed. "Tell them? Redflame, you're crazy! There's no way I'm just going to lay in the nursery for a moon or two! I want to be out fighting and hunting!" Eclipsefur growled. "You have to, whether you like it or not! Or else you'll be a clumsy fighter and you'll make so much noise while hunting, you're not going to catch anything! What would the clan think about that?" Redflame argued. Eclipsefur had nothing to say, he was right. Redflame's red tabby pelt was beginning to bristle as if he was angry, but Eclipsefur could see in his green eyes that he was excited and happy. "Fine. I"ll ask Firestar if I can announce it to the clan..." Eclipsefur sighed, and they padded back to camp. ---- "Firestar? It's me, Eclipsefur," she called through the lichen covering the leader's den entrance. "Come in!" Sandstorm mewed, she was laying on a mossy nest, her round belly showed she was clearly about to burst with Firestar's kits. "I have news I wish to share with the clan..." Eclipsefur mewed, her stomach felt as if millions of butterflies were swarming. "If it is important, then yes you may share," Firestar mewed. He walked out and bounded up to the Highledge, Eclipsefur and Redflame following. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting! Eclipsefur has news!" She watched as the clan gathered together, some cats missing out on patrol. Firestar nodded to Eclipsefur and stepped back. "I'm expecting Redflame's kits!" she announced. Yowls of approval and joy rippled through camp, even Cinderheart and Lionblaze looked proud as their daughter announced she was having kits. "You're very young still, Eclipsefur. That's a good and bad thing," Sorreltail told her as Eclipsefur leaped down. "Bad? How?" "Well you still act like a kit sometimes and not to be rude but, you enjoy violence a lot, I've noticed. Those are the bad things," Sorreltail's amber eyes flashed with concern. "Well I'll tell you what, Sorreltail!" Eclipsefur spat, "I'll raise these kits on my own if I have to! I'll raise them how I want!" Sorreltail gave the younger warrior a look of dislike. Eclipsefur sneered at her and padded to the nursery where Ferncloud and Daisy had made a nest for her. Chapter 5: Arrival! "Jayfeather!" Eclipsefur yowled in pain. The blind gray tabby tom raced to the nursery with herbs in his jaws. Redflame appeared, looking worried. Since when did you care for me so much, Redflame? Eclipsefur thought negatively. ---- skipping disgusting part!!!! "Congratulations Eclipsefur and Redflame!" Ferncloud mewed. "What are they?" Redflame asked from outside the nursery, he was too disgusted by the scene and he had to leave. "It is a little she-kit! And a very cute one at that!" Ferncloud purred. Eclipsefur glanced down and saw a pretty little kit by her side. She was dark golden with black tabby stripes and Redflame's lime-green eyes. She was already batting at Redflame as he bent down to nudge her. "Her name?" he asked. "How about...Pinekit?" Eclipsefur suggested. "Perfect name!" Daisy mewed. I can't stay stuck in the nursery this whole time...I have other important things to do! Like training in the Dark Forest and fighting and hunting for ThunderClan! Chapter 6: Hollyleaf and Deputy! Eclipsefur pulled herself out the nursery and took a breath of fresh air. She'd only been stuck in there for four days, and she couldn't handle it! "What are you doing out?" Cinderheart asked, bounding to her daughter. "Getting fresh air and stretching my paws, duh!" Eclipsefur mewed. "What about Pinekit? You can't just leave the nursery all the time ya know," Cinderheart mewed. "Yes I know," Eclipsefur growled impatiently. She walked away from Cinderheart and out the camp entrance. The first thing she noticed was a trail of fresh-kill leading somewhere. "Surely our warriors aren't that stupid?" she muttered to herself. She followed the trail through the trees, leaping from tree to tree. Eventually it led to a den. "Hello?" Eclipsefur called, jumping down. "Eclipsefur!" a voice called cheerfully from inside and a slender black she-cat leaped out. Eclipsefur hissed and batted her away. "Who are you?" she growled. "Who am I? Your father's sister, Hollyleaf!" the cat mewed. "Why did you leave a trail of ThunderClan right up to your den?" Eclipsefur asked. "Well I thought it was time I returned to the clan, and I hoped that someone would find me if I left a trail," Hollyleaf said. "Follow me back to camp," Eclipsefur grumbled. "Great! At least you didn't attack me...I can't wait to see Lionblaze and Jayfeather again!" Hollyleaf mewed. "Yeah, yeah I get it! Please shut up!" Eclipsefur snarled. She walked through the camp entrance and immediately all eyes turned to her and Hollyleaf. "Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze yowled and rushed up to his sister, purring, and completely ignoring his daughter or thanking her for bringing Hollyleaf home. "Your welcome?" Eclipsefur snorted. ---- After everything was settled Firestar called a clan meeting. "As you know, Eclipsefur found Hollyleaf today and brought her home. Hollyleaf you are gladly welcomed back as a warrior of ThunderClan." Yowls of happiness rang through the crowd, though some of the newer warriors who had never met Hollyleaf had no clue what was going on. "And, Eclipsefur, I know you just had Pinekit, but I believe you can be responsible enough to become the deputy of ThunderClan!" Firestar announced. "What about Brambleclaw?" Squirrelflight asked. "I have agreed to become a regular warrior again and to let Eclipsefur take my place. I have watched her and I believe she is worthy of that position," Brambleclaw mewed. "Hollyleaf! Eclipsefur! Hollyleaf! Eclipsefur!" ThunderClan yowled. Eclipsefur felt as if she would burst with happiness and pride. Hawkfrost was right, if she got her clanmates to respect and even fear her, while also protecting and hunting for her clan, she would eventually make it to deputy then leader! She could even see his misty dark tabby shape in the midst of her clanmates. His ice-blue eyes were filled with pride for his Dark Forest apprentice. Chapter 7: So much work! "Spiderleg, Mosswing, Berrynose, Ivypool and Birchfall. You are on the evening patrol. Blossomfall, Toadstep, Icecloud, and Cloudtail are on hunting patrol. Tigerpaw you will train with me today," Eclipsefur ordered. All five apprentices and mentors went to the clearing except for Eclipsefur and Tigerpaw. She took her hunting instead. "I want you to sh-" Eclipsefur's mew was cut off by a yowl of agony. "That's Firestar!" Tigerpaw mewed and she dashed off toward the direction of him. Eclipsefur raced after her apprentice. "Firestar!" she yowled as she saw him caught in the death grip of a badger. Eclipsefur charged at the badger, hitting it so hard it fell to the ground. She didn't want Firestar to die yet, it'd only been two moons since Eclipsefur had been deputy. She sliced her claws down the badger's throat before it could even get up and she leaped to Firestar's side, even the leader was already dying, using his last life. Eclipsefur wasn't upset about Firestar's death, she was only worried about becoming leader too early. "Help me carry his body to camp," Eclipsefur said to the stricken Tigerpaw. Her amber eyes were wide with shock and fear. ---- "Firestar!" Sandstorm wailed upon seeing his body. Her Firestar's sons, Flamekit and Adderkit began to wail loudly. "It's your time to reign," Jayfeather mewed, his blind blue eyes staring into the forest beyond. "Yes it is..." Eclipsefur quietly following his gaze. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Of course I'm ready!" Eclipsefur snapped. Chapter 8: Pinekit Is Gone Eclipsestar wasn't ready to send Pinekit away. In the two moons she'd been alive, Pinekit had grown attached to Eclipsestar, and so had she. But Eclipsestar didn't want Pinekit to be around while she ThunderClan, so she arranged a meeting with Breezepelt to take her and raise her with Darkkit and Breezekit. "Mama?" Pinekit mewled, "Where are you taking me?" "I'm taking you to Breezepelt, little kit," Eclipsestar answered. Pinekit was so confused, she didn't even ask a single question. Moonlight poured into Eclipsestar's eyes as they approached the WindClan border. "Just promise me one thing, Pinekit," Eclipsestar mewed. "Okay, what is it?" "Promise me that you'll never forget that I'm your mother, Eclipsestar. And that you'll never forget ThunderClan either," Eclipsestar said. "I promise!" Pinekit squeaked. Breezepelt appeared over the top of the hill and faced Eclipsestar. "Thank you," he mewed as he picked up Pinekit from the scruff. Eclipsestar nuzzled her nose before Breezepelt bounded away. That's where she belongs...With her true father...She'll be better off in WindClan. Chapter 9: The War "Do you hear that?" Crowtalon asked. Eclipsestar could hear it, the sound of fighting echoing through the forest. Eclipsestar already knew what was happening, which was why she brought most of ThunderClan's warriors with her on patrol. "What's happening?" Tigerpaw asked. "The battle between the Dark Forest and StarClan. Attack any Dark Forest cat you meet! ThunderClan I'm proud to be called your leader, and I hope to see you on the battlefield!" Eclipsestar announced. She dashed off to Hawkfrost. I'll win this fight for the Dark Forest! "There you are! Are you ready?" Hawkfrost mewed. Eclipsestar nodded and launched herself at nearest target, Oakheart, a StarClan warrior. She lashed at his throat immediately and he crumpled to the ground. Swiftbreeze was next. The she-cat was agile and quick, Eclipsestar quickly ended her life. She spotted Breezepelt grappling with Barkface. She sped away and bowled over Dawnpelt from ShadowClan. Eclipsestar had always hated the cream-colored she-cat, now was her chance to destroy her. Dawnpelt screeched as Eclipsestar bit deep into her scruff and shook violently, scattering blood drops. A snarl sounded behind Eclipsestar, and FIrestar sank his claws into her shoulders and pulled her away from Dawnpelt. "How does it feel to be ripped apart, Eclipsestar?" Firestar hissed. He dragged his claws down Eclipsestar's stomach leaving a deep gash that ended all of her nine lives like Tigerstar. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she took her last breath and faded into the Dark Forest. ---- "I didn't start out like a normal kit with Dark Forest voices speaking to me in my head. As I grew I learned to fight better than any other apprentice and I learned to love violence. I put my clan above all other things and tried to make them stronger. I had a daughter with my worst enemy and I her up in order to lead my clan into battle. In the end, my destiny was wrong, and I was slaughtered by my former leader instead of being the one to save the Dark Forest. But someday, me and my Dark Forest clanmates will get revenge!" ----